Our Story
by wuziper
Summary: Kadang aku bingung, yang salah itu kamu, aku atau si penulis cerita kita sih. KrisTao / GS
1. Chapter 1 - New

"This story just between me and you"

**Our Story**

**KrisTao**

**T**

**Characters: Yifan, Tao, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

**Genderswitch for Tao and Baekhyun**

**Oneshot**

**Kadang aku bingung, yang salah itu kamu, aku atau si penulis cerita kita **_**sih**_

**Romance, Humor. Yah, even it is a really bad humor or specifically 'jayus'**

_**This story is belongs to me and my brain, except the characters.**_

**Let me tell you something, if you don't like the characters, or dislike gs you better not read this anyways. Cause, I dont wanna get hurts anymore, hyaa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao bukan wanita cantik seperti apa yang ada di dalam cerita – cerita yang sering dia baca. Tao bukan wanita kaya seperti apa yang ada di drama – drama kesukaan ibunya. Tao juga bukan seorang gadis lagi seperti apa yang ada dipikiran banyak orang, karena yah dia _kan _sudah menikah.

Tao wanita China biasanya, walau yah dia punya suami yang tidak biasa_ sih_. Suami Tao itu kaya, tampan, dan bukan perjaka lagi. Jelas, Tao pemiliknya.

Tapi, apa mau dikata kalo Kyungsoo itu pendek dan tak berdaya untuk memeluk gunung, banyak aja _gitu _kejadian – kejadian aneh yang sering Tao alami sejak bersama dengan Yifan. Contohnya seperti ini, _nih_

_._

"Jadi, pekerjaan Tuan Wu YiFan yang katanya banyak itu, adalah memangku gadis muda dan seksi _toh_" Well, itu suara Tao yang tanpa sengaja berintonasi agak dingin. _Agak_ loh ya

"Ta..Tao?" Kali ini suara Kris yang terdengar. Terdengar bergetar.

"'Iya? Ada pembelaan Tuan Wu atas tertangkapnya perbuatanmu yang ehm bisa dikatakan ambigu itu?"

"Well, Tao. You have to listen first okay, honey. Ini bukan seperti yang terlihat kok. Aku memang suka memangku wanita seksi _sih_. Tapi, Cuma kamu kok. Dan soal yang tadi itu, dia office boy aku fyi, dan dia bukan aku pangku karena yah dia jatuh saat aku meminta tolongnya untuk membersihkan meja kerjaku. Hehehe…"

"OFFICE BOY?! TERJATUH?! HOW CAN THAT POSSIBLE MR WU?!"

"Hey hey easy Tao. Ehm, yah dia emang office boy aku. Memangnya, kamu melihat dia punya dada? Dan yah dia memang terjatuh karena…."

"Enough Mr. Wu. Aku lelah sama penjelasan kamu yang dari hari ke hari makin aneh aja. Gimana coba aku mau percaya kalo dia itu lelaki, padahal jelas – jelas dia super seksi dengan celana pensilnya serta wajah manisnya. Dan kamu…"

"Ehm, maaf nyonya Wu. Saya memang lelaki tulen." Well, kali ini yang terdengar suara canggung orang ketiga yang ada di diantara mereka, dan mereka berdua tidak menyadarinya

"Maaf, apa? Kamu _beneran _lelaki?" Jujur aja, Tao _sih_ masih sangsi dia lelaki apa bukan. Jelas, dia seksi banget dengan celana bahannya yang membungkus _his ass_ _perfectly._Mukanya juga manis, please

"Hehehehe iya saya memang seksi nyonya. Tapi, saya lelaki tulen kok. Nyonya perlu bukti?" Si office boy seksi itu udah siap – siap pegang kancing celananya beserta resletingnya

"SEHUN! KAMU INGIN TAHU RASANYA DIPECAT YA?!" Yifan teriak murka. _Yaiyalah_, Sehun juga sih salah mau buka celana depan Tao

"Maaf, Presdir saya hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa saya lelaki tulen. Saya tidak ada pikiran buruk atau mesum pada Nyonya Zitao. Yah walau nyonya memang seksi s_ekaliih_" Sehun memang cari mati

"APA?! KAMU SAYA…"

"Cukup Yifan. Jangan teriak – teriak terus. Aku pusing mendengarnya. Dan kamu juga Sehun, jangan seperti itu lagi. Saya sudah percaya kamu lelaki _kok_" Kali ini, Tao cukup bijak untuk menghentikan perdebatan aneh diantara mereka

"Nah juga Sehun,kalo memang kamu ingin membersihkan meja Presdir_mu_ ini, datanglah satu jam lagi saat nanti dia tidak ada. Okay?"

"Baik nyonya. Saya permisi dulu"

Sehun yang masih berdiri diantara Tao dan Yifan pun, bersiap untuk pergi hingga dia mendengar perkataan Tao yang otomatis membuat Sehun kabur. Karena, yah dia tidak ingin terkena makian dari presdirnya

"Terima kasih telah mengakatan bahwa saya seksi. Lain kali jangan dipangku olehnya ya, lebih baik kamu memangku saya saja"

Ah, Tao ini memang suka aneh juga sih ya

.

Satu keanehan diatas hanya satu dari banyak keanehan lainnya. Pernah lagi seperti ini

.

"TAO! HUANG ZI TAOOOO!"

"TAOOOZI ISTRINYA YIFAN"

"SIAPA YA?! SABAR SEBENTAR BISA?!"

Percakapan, ehm bisa gak _ya _dibilang percakapan? Yaudahlah _ya. _

Percakapan diatas, terjadi saat siang hari yang terlalu cerah didepan rumah Tao

"Sorry Tao, bukan maksudku untuk tidak sopan tapi berhubung aku tahu password rumahmu jadi aku masuk saja kedalam" Kali ini, suara wanita yang terdengar cepreng ini bernama Baekhyun. Sahabat Tao, sejak Tao dan Baekhyun ingin bersahabat

"Bukan masalah besar, Baek. Tapi, permasalahannya, kenapa kamu berteriak seperti itu? Apa sejak menikah dengan Chanyeol, dia memberimu salah satu pita suaranya?"

Baekhyun yang sedang mengambil minum pun tersedak. Dia baru saja teringat alasan kenapa dia datang kerumah Tao

"YAAMPUN TAO! KAMU HARUS IKUT AKU SEKARANG!"

"Ehm, kenapa yah baek? Apa ada masalah serius?"

"INI SUNGGUH SERIUS TAO! BAHKAN LEBIH SERIUS DARIPADA HABISNYA PERSEDIAAN MANDU UNTUK MINSEOK EONNI"

"Well baek, memangnya itu pentingnya?" Tao jadi sangsi sendiri dengan berita yang Baekhyun katakan

"_DUH_ POKOKNYA INI PENTING SEKALI TAO!"

"Byun Baekhyun, lebih penting lagi jika kamu tidak berteriak – teriak seperti….."

"YOU MUST COME WITH ME TAO. THIS IS ABOUT YIFAN! AND WHO CARES WITH MY VOICE?"

"itu. Hah, ini pasti efek menikah dengan Chanyeol gege"

Walau Tao sangsi dengan Baekhyun, mendengar bahwa kabar penting itu menyangkut Yifan membuat Tao menjadi ketakutan juga. Apalagi, sejak Tao menyadari bahwa 1meter, didepan mereka terdapat Volvo kepemilikan Yifan yang sudah hancur depannya. Serta Chanyeol yang terlihat pucat berdiri disamping mobil

"Baek, what's wrong?"

Kali ini, Tao benar – benar ketakutan. Pasalnya, selama ini kejadian aneh yang menimpa dirinya serta Yifan hanya sebatas keanehan biasa semata. Bukan sebuah kecelakaan. _Yah_ biasanya.

"Tao! Sebelah sini" Ini suara Chanyeol. Suara Chanyeol, terdengar ketakutan

"Gege, apa yang terjadi? Dan dimana… YIFAN! OH GOD, YIFAN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Tao yang baru saja sampai disebelah Chanyeol mendapati bahwa Yifan_nya_ sedang terkapar pingsan diatas aspal

"Apa yang telah terjadi gege?" Tao bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan suara gemetar, s_ambil _menyadarkan Yifan dibantu oleh Baekhyun

"Tadi siang kami berencana untuk bertemu di lapangan ini, karena kami ingin membicarakn soal perusahaan. Aku yang datang duluan, akhirnya menunggu didalam mobilku. Sesaat sebelum Yifan memakirkan mobilnya, ada kucing meilntas di depannya sehingga Yifan membanting mobilnya kearah pohon itu. Yifan, saat itu hanya shock saja namun dia bisa mengendalikan rasa shocknya.."

"Lalu, bagaimana cara dia pingsan, yeollie?" Ini Baekhyun yang bertanya, karena dia sudah terlalu penasaran. Tao? Dia masih sibuk mencari cara agar Yifan bisa bangun

"Dengar dulu, baekkie. Jadi, setelah dia membantung mobilnya, dia turun dari mobilnya. Saat itulah, alasan mengapa dia pingsan terjadi. Karena dia menabrak pohon…"

"BUNGLON! DIMANA BUNGLONNYA?!"

"Yifan gege. Hey, Yifan gege easy. Tidak ada bunglon disini. Mengapa kau pingsan? Dan mengapa kau meneriakkan bunglon?" Tao yang sejak tadi berusaha membangunkan Yifan, terkaget akan teriakkan Yifan

"Tadi, saat aku akan turun setelah tabrakan, ada bunglon jatuh dikepalaku. Kau tau aku sangat membenci bunglon bukan, peach?"

"what…"

"Yah, Tao. Tadi saat dia menabrak pohon, pohon itu bergetar dan mungkin itu kenapa si bunglon jatuh menimpa Yifan" jelas Chanyeol dengan raut jijik

"Jadi, alasan kau pingsan karena bunglon ge? Dan alasan Chanyeol gege pucat karena bunglon juga?"

Well, sepertinya Tao a_gak_ kesal

"Ya Tao"

"Dan lagi bunglon itu berwarna hijau dan itu… ITU BUNGLONNYA YIFAN! TUHANKUUU! BUNGLONNYA BERADA DIBELAKANGMU YIFAN"

"APA?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Tao yang sudah benar – benar kesal meilhat ulah kedua pria besar disebelahnya ini pun akhirnya menginjak si bunglon dengan stiletto merahnya

"_Ewh_, itu menjijikan Peach" Yifan menyerengit, jijik

"Kau bilang menjijikan?! KAU YANG LEBIH MENJIJIKAN WU YIFAN! KAU YANG DIKATAKAN SEORANG MAFIA TAKUT PADA BUNGLON?! YOU BETTER QUIT BEING MAFIA YIFAN!"

Yeah, Tao marah sepertinya

"Tao, mengapa kau marah?" Baekhyun bertanya heran. Pasalnya, menurut dia bunglon memang menjijikan

"Jelas aku marah Byun Baekhyun. Aku panik. Aku panik karena.. OH SUDAHLAH"

Tao jelas marah, saudara – saudara

"Tao! Tao! Tunggu. Hey, peach tunggu aku"

"SHUT UP WU YIFAN"

Tao yang berjalan pulangpun, dikejar oleh Yifan dibelakangnya

"Ehm yeollie, menurut mu mengapa Tao marah?"

"Aku juga tak tahu baekkie. Sudahlah, aku akan menelpon derek untuk meangkut mobil Yifan hyung"

.

Well, Tao tidak tahu sampai kapan kejadian – kejadian aneh akan terus menghantui kehidupannya dengan Yifan

**END**

**.**

**.**

Aku tuh nulis apasih. Mungkin efek foto weibo Yifan sama cewe, sm global audition, huntao peek a kiss, dan UN kali ya. Gatau deh ah.

Wanna leave a review?

Well, if you want to know me, I have twitter acc with the same name as _wuziper_. Yippie


	2. Chapter 2 - Money

"This story just between me and you"

**Our Story**

**KrisTao**

**T**

**Characters: Yifan, Tao, Joonmyeon, Jongin**

**Genderswitch for Tao **

**Think that it will be a long drabble kekeke**

**Kadang aku bingung, yang salah itu kamu, aku atau si penulis cerita kita ****_sih_**

**Romance, Humor. Yah, even it is a really bad humor or specifically 'jayus'**

**_This story is belongs to me and my brain, except the characters._**

**If you dislike these kinds of story, just leave me alone. Cause, it is not the first condition where I being left alone, hiks**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurasa hidup dengan Yifan yang kaya raya dapat membuat hidupku berjalan normal. Ternyata, itu hanya pemikiranku belaka. Mungkin keadaan keuanganku akan selalu normal, tapi kejadian – kejadian aneh ini loh yang tidak normal.

.

"Yifan, wake up"

"Ugh, jangan mengganguku Tao. Aku masih ingin tidur"

"Jangan tertidur Yifan"

"Kenapa jangan?"

"Haruskah dijelaskan?!"

"Tao tapi aku mengantuk. Aku bahkan baru bisa ter…"

"IYA TAPI TIDAK TIDUR DIATAS KASUR YANG BERTABURAN DOLLAR JUGA DONG AH"

Yifan dan segala keanehannya kembali lagi ke daratan. Kali ini dia tidur diatas kasur yang berserakan dengan dollar. Motif tidur diatas dollar ini dapat darimana coba, sih?!

"Tao, menurut Joonmyeon jika ingin tidur nyenyak aku harus tertidur dengan alas uang dollar"

"Dan, menurut mu itu berhasil?"Well, Tao merasa sangsi dengan pernyataan Yifan. Kenapa harus dollar? Kalo Yifan miskin mungkin sih, oke aja. Tapi, dia kan kaya

"Yah, sudah seminggu ini aku tidur pernah tidur dengan nyenyak Peach. Hingga hari ini, setelah tertidur diatas kasur yang beralas dollar aku bisa tidur nyenyak" Jawab Yifan dengan senyum bangga

"Memangnya seminggu ini kamu tidur beralaskan apa?"

"Ehm, seminggu ini aku tertidur dikursi kerjaku di kantor. Jadi, aku…."

"Hey, stupid Wu"

"..eh,Iya?"

"YANG MENJADI MASALAH BUKAN TERTIDUR DIATAS DOLLARNYA TAPI LETAK TIDUR MU ITUH BODOH!"

"Kok begitu? Kena.."

"KARENAA SEMINGGU INI KAU TERTIDUR DIKURSI JELAS TIDAK NYAMAN DAN KAU TIDAK TERBIASA. MENGAPA HARI INI KAU BISA TIDUR NYENYAK, KARENA KAU TERTIDUR DIATAS KASUR BUKAN DIKURSI"

"Jadi, ini bukan karena aku tertidur diatas dollar?"

"Jelas BUKAN!"

"Ah, padahal aku sudah mengambil uang 25 juta dollarku di bank" ucap Yifan kecewa

"Berarti saran Joonmyeon sangat bodoh. Mengapa aku dapat percaya ya?" Well Yifan, aku juga bertanya tanya mengapa kau sungguh bodoh untuk dapat mempercayainya

"Ugh, stupid you and Joonmyeon's idea" Ketus Tao. Yah, siapa juga sih yang tidak _bete, _jika suaminya itu bodoh

"Tunggu Tao jangan pergi dulu. HEY TAO! Uang ini harus kuapakan?!" teriak Yifan

"Jadikan saja burung kertas untuk hari jadi kita, Tuan Wu" balas Tao

.

Well, ternyata menjadi kaya dan berwajah tampan tak selalu menjadikan seseorang menjadi cerdas. Kali ini, Yifan memang sangat keterlaluan. Tapi, ini salah Tao juga sih

.

"Yifan hyung. Kudengar sebentar lagi hari jadimu yang ke 2 dengan Tao noona ya?" Ini Kkamjongin, si hitam teman kongkow kongkow ganteng Yifan, Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen dan Joonmyeon. Kenapa ada dia? Karena Yifan lagi kongkow bareng dia

"Yes, Jong"

"Sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk noona?"

"Itu yang sedang kupikirkan Jong. Seminggu lagi hari jadi kami, tapi tak sedikitpun aku mendapatkan " Yifan ini memang keren. Tapi, jangan berbicara sambil meminum kopimu Tuan. Tersedak kan

"Ini hyung tissuenya. Ehm, tak mungkin jika kau tak mempunyai ide. Aku tau bahwa kau selalu memiliki ide – ide walau ide itu tak selalu baik,hyung"

"Sial kau Jong. Tapi sebenarnya aku memang mempunyai suatu ide. Do you wanna help me?"

"Ugh, atmospherenya berubah menjadi aneh. Tapi, yah akan aku bantu, hyung"

Kurasa, atmosphere yang dirasakan Jongin memang menjadi kenyataan. Seharusnya Jongin tahu bahwa hal yang akan dia lakukan, akan membawa keanehan lagi untuk Tao

.

"Yifan…Apa ini?"

"Hadiah untukmu! Happy 2nd Anniversary my beloved, Tao" Yifan sungguh sangat bahagia, terlihat dari auranya yang bercahaya – cahaya dan dari suaranya yang menjadi sangat terlalu menggelegar

"Hap..py anniversary too Yifan. Tapi, apa sebenarnya ini?" Tao sebenarnya juga bahagia, hanya saja perasaan dan benda dihadapannya membuat dia menjadi sedikit ragu

"Itu? Burung kertas Tao"

"Burung….kertas?!"

"Ya! Kau yang memintanya waktu itu, jadi kubuatkan untu…."

"Sayangku, Wu Yifan"

"kmu..Ya, Peach?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?! ITU DOLLAR YIFAN DAN KAU JADIKAN BURUNG?!"

"Tapi, itu kau yang memintanya kan?" Tanya Yifan bingung. Pasalnya dia ingat jelas bahwa Tao yang memintanya untuk membuatkan uang dollarnya menjadi burung kertas

"Aku hanya bercanda saat itu. Dan, jika memang hanya menjadi burung kecil saja, mungkin aku tak masalah. Tapi kamu menjadikannya sebagai burung pelican Yifan. PELIKANN! DAN KAU LETAKKAN DI ATAS KAPAL AIR PULA!" Tao mulai tak sabar. Tao tahu seharusnya dia bahagia karena mendapat hadiah. Tapi, tidak seperti ini juga kan?

"Tapi menurut Jongin, burung burung kertas dari dollar sudah biasa. Dan aku tidak mau menjadi mainstream Tao. Jadi, aku berpikir untuk membuat burung pelican"

"Jongin? Apa ini ide Jongin?" tanya Tao agak kesal

"Ya, Jongin dan aku yang membuatnya"

"Oh Tuhanku. Yifan, aku tahu kau kaya tapi tidak dengan seperti ini kau menghabiskan uangmu. Mengapa tidak sekalian saja kau membuat miniatur presiden korea dengan uangmu?" tanya Tao sakratis. Tao sudah kesal dan bingung

"Miniatur? AH! Mengapa tak terpikir olehku? Apa kau ingin aku membuatkan miniatur dirimu dengan dollar,Peach? Apa kau ingin miniaturmu ku letakkan disamping burung itu?" Yifan bertanya dengan menggebu – gebu

"APA?! OH CUKUP YIFAN! MENGAPA 2 TAHUN INI DIRIMU MENJADI SEMAKIN ANEH?! TAK SEKALIAN SAJA KAU BUAT MINIATUR TEMAN – TEMANMU ITU DARI DOLLAR JUGA UNTUK KAU LETAKAN DISAMPINGKU DAN BURUNG ITU HA?!" Tao dipastikan marah saudara – saudara

"Mengapa harus miniature teman – temanku? Baiklah aku akan membuatkan miniature dirimu dan diriku agar bisa kuletakan disamping burung itu. Kau ingin, dollar dari Negara mana, Peach?"

"what? Enough Yifan. Enough with you and your stupid brain" Tao bete. Berakhir dengan, dia pergi dari halaman belakang rumahnya

Yifan? Sedang sibuk menelpon sekretarisnya untuk mencairkan uangnya agar dapat membuat miniature dirinya dan Taonya tersayang

.

Well, kenaehan memang tak akan pernah meninggalkan Yifan dan Tao

**END**

.

ANNYEONG !

Tinggal H – berapa UN ini tapi malah buat ff nista,biar deh biar stress gara – gara baca karl marx, invers gerak linier perbedaan fungsi kota dkk pada nguap semua wkwk

Yaampun, still cannot get into my brain about what kind of story that I already made wakakak pas baca review yang kemaren pada bilang sequel, minta dijadiin drabble, dkk. Gimana aku gak ngefly? Jadi, dengan skill yang sangat pas – pasan seperti otak Yifan, aku buat ini lagi deh. Aku gatau ini bakal aku jadiin long chapter drabble atau gimana. Yang pasti, kalau memang aku ada waktu untuk melewati dua pulau dengan mendayung bersama Sehun, aku mungkin akan buat jadi long chapter

I REALLY WANNA SAY THANKS TO

**uknow69|Dandeliona69|Kirei Thelittlethieves|LVenge|KissKris|Aiko Michishige|Guest|Guest|junghyema|eunwoo|ia|Xlyn|annisakkamjong|adindaPCy**

**You guys make my hearts fly yehet, also the readernim who didn't appear**

aku mungkin gak gaul, tapi aku cinta mati sama Tao dan baca reviews. Semoga kamu cepat sembuh sayangkuh dan film mu laris, yehet


	3. Chapter 3 - Girlband

"This story just between me and you"

**Our Story**

**KrisTao**

**T**

**Characters: Yifan, Tao**

**Genderswitch for Tao**

**Think that it will be a long drabble kekeke**

**Kadang aku bingung, yang salah itu kamu, aku atau si penulis cerita kita ****_sih_**

**Romance, Humor. Yah, even it is a really bad humor or specifically 'jayus'**

**_This story is belongs to me and my brain, except the characters._**

**Gimme some relaxe times to enjoy my fanfic without rush or hatred comments. So, if you dislike this story or the charas, get out please. I'm too big to give some spaces to you HA**

**a/n **

**I bring some girlgroup member to complete this fic yehet **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Biar dibilang Yifan itu dingin, kejam, arogan dan lain lainnya. Yifan itu tetap aja laki – laki normal dengan hormon yang kuat walau dia bukan remaja lagi. Contohnya seperti tadi siang

.

.

"I'm home. Yifan, kamu dimana?"

"Yifaaaan"

"Hellooooo"

"…." Tao yang baru kembali dari belanja terheran – heran. Pasalnya biasanya mendengar suara deru mobil Tao saja, Yifan langsung kabur ke halaman depan untuk menghampiri Tao. Lah ini, udah diteriakin aja kok Yifannya gak muncul muncul

"Ehm, anybody home actually?"

"WI ARAE WI WI ARAE!"

"Ehm…Yifan?"

"BUNG BUNG BUNG WHY DON'T YOU KNOW DON'T YOU KNOW DON'T YOU KNOW"

Mendengar suara atau yah teriakan sih sebenernya dari ruang tv, Tao langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tv. Dan tada, Tao sih tidak terkejut hanya shock aja. Kok bisa – bisanya Yifan berdiri di atas sofa sambil pelvis dance ke atas bawah gitu. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan Yifan menggunakan singlet berwarna pink. Padahal biasanya liat bra pink milik Tao aja, Yifan udah ogah – ogahan.

"What the hell are you doing Yifan?!"

"OH! Tao…." Yifan yang sedari tadi masih bergerak terlalu lincah dan tidak menyadari kedatangan Taopun merasa terkejut dengan tao

"Hai Tao hehehe"

"Kamu sedang apa Yifan?" Tao yang masih dalam keadaan bingung jadi penasaran dengan kegiatan Yifan. Apalagi ditambah dengan reaksi Yifan yang langsung mematikan televisi begitu melihat Tao

"Yifan, apa yang kamu lakukan ha?"

"Nothing. Just aerobic kok Zi. Hehehe"

"Terus, kok pake singlet pink gitu? Tumben banget"

"Yah lagi ke…"

"Terus kenapa tvnya langsung dimatiin?"

"Ha? Oh.. itu..ehm soalnya aku udah selesai heheeeee"

"Kamu bohong yah sama aku?"

"No no no Zi. Serius deh aku memang udah.. ZI JANGANN!" Yifan panik. Jelas dia panik, soalnya Tao sedang menyalakan tv

"…."

"OH JADI INI YANG NAMANYA SENAM YA?! HA?! JAWAB YIFAN"

"Iya…ehm iya senam Zi…"

"KAMU SENAM APA HA?! SENAM JASMANI ATAU SENAM MATA?!"

"Dua duanya Zi. Jadi, aku ikutin gerakannya sekalian aerobic terus aku.."

"MATA KERANJANG! JADI SEKARANG SUKANYA SAMA GIRLBAND GIRLBAND YA?!"

"Iya Zi. Eh tidak Zi tidak kok"

"…..Aku lelah Fan."

"ZITAO KAMU MAU KEMANA?!"

"AKU BISA JELASIN KOK"

"ZITAOOOO" Well, Tao yang lelah akhirnya memilih untuk pergi keluar dan meninggalkan Yifan sendirian yang masih bingung dan galau karena Tao.

.

.

.

Tapi tingkah Yifan yang fanboy-an seperti itu ternyata tidak hanya terjadi di siang hari itu. Karena waktu malam menjelang, dan Tao yang tadinya kabur dan berakhir pulang kerumah dan berpikir Yifannya telah kembali normal, malah semakin marah dan lelah dengan Yifan. Yah, gimana gak marah..

.

"Hani, kamu tahu tidak. Hingga jam segini pun Zitaoku belum belum pulang juga"

"…."

"Iya Eunji. Aku juga bingung kenapa Zitao harus marah karena aku berubah menjadi fanboy. Ini panggilan jiwaku yang terkubur selama ini"

"….."

"Jess, do you know how much I miss my Peach? Bahkan belum ada satu hari kami tidak bertemu"

"…"

Tao jadi bingung, Dilemma. Tao bingung harus merasa kesal atau kasihan pada Yifan. Sekarang ini di ruang tengahnya ada Yifan dan ditemani banyak wanita. WANITASAUDARA – SAUDARA.

"Victoria. Aku kan…"

"Yifan"

"ZITAO?! OH MY PEACHYYY WHERE ARE YOU GOING ALL THIS DAY HA?!"

"Well, no where. Hanya didalam mobil saja untuk mendinginkan kepalaku karenamu."

"Kamu tidak harus khawatir Zitao. Aku baik – baik saja."

"Yakin baik – baik saja Fan?"

"Sure. Dan soal yang tadi siang. Well, nowadays aku jadi fanboy bersama Jongdae. But, I'm really okay Peach"

"Yifan, apa kamu benar – benar baik – baik saja?"

"Iya Zitaoku. Kenapa kamu tidak percaya sih?!"

"YAH GIMANA MAU PERCAYA YIFAN WONG KAMU AJA DARITADI NGOBROL SAMA STANDEE YIFAN! KAMU GILA APA HA?!"

"Oh ini, yah soalnya aku kangen kamu, tapi kamunya kan daritadi menghilang. Dan kebetulan saja paket standee dari Jongdae baru datang jadi aku gunakan sa.."

"Ugh. Seharusnya aku tak kembali tadi."

"Kenapa ZI? Kamu juga mau standee dirimu? Aku bisa pesan kok dari Jongdae"

"…Shut up Wu. Hari ini kamu tidur saja ya dengan standee mu itu. Aku muak"

"HE?! ZItao! ZITAOOO" Kris berteriak memanggil nama Zitao yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mereka, plus mengunci kamar mereka

"Zitao setidaknya berikan aku bantal dan selimut. Kamu tidak merasa kasihan dengan aku dan para wanita dibawah sana? Kebanyakan dari mereka memakai mini skirt dan hot pants. Kamu tidak merasa simpati?"

"UGH FUCK YOU YIFAN AND YOUR STUPID BRAIN"

**END**

Ternyata menulis itu gak segampang fangirlingan hiks aku harus nonton music bank mcountdown music core inkigayo show champion berulang ulang sampai dapet inspirasi lagi wkwkwkw dari mau comeback call me baby sampai mau comeback lagi love me right uhuy

U guys that are having bad –struggle- times to preparing for sbmptn, let me say you guys to have tons of luck yippie

**Special thanks pisan buat kamu kamu pada yang bikin aku berasa kayak J. **

**Pantao | luphbebz | Dandeliona96 | celindazifan | anissakkamjong | Aiko Michishige | Phcxxi | Kirei The littlethieves | eunwoo | guest | guest | ia | Xlyn | peachySUJU | AmeChan95 | Orangecuppie | blankRa09 (**kamu ganti username ya pantes tak menemukan mu di bookmarks ku**) | whirlwindgirl**

Biar kemarin kamu di mocking karena foto yang jujur aja sih bang emang mirip banget photosop, aku ga peduli. Aku jadi fans bukan karena kamu ituexo, tapi exo itu kamu. It happens to you too, Lu ge and Kris. Psst, Hani Xiumin moment yang lagi boom boom itu emang gemesin parah. Ganyangka, minseok udah gede udah bisa godain cewe yah terharu eneng mas


End file.
